Towards You
by kid0203
Summary: Samurai sentai Shinkenger. AU Mako couldn't help herself searching for the sight of a guy who she didn't even know his name. Would she keep it as a silent crush or tried to reach out to him eventually? And what would be his anwser for her heart?
1. Chapter 1: The Bus Routes

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever. Beacause of MidnightRosebud's fanfics, I just wanted to try writing so bad. Hope the story is ok.

P.s: I think this will be a short story since I don't have many ideas at all (Well if only I can finish it first :P)

I kept fixing this chapter's verb tense. It's a mess. If there're still some mistakes, please, let me know. Your reviews about the gramma will help me alot with my English. Thank you guys.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Bus Routes.**_

Mako was standing at the bus stop, still giggling over her roommate's confused and sleepy reaction she saw minutes ago. It's understandable though. They moved to a new apartment yesterday because the owner of the old one needed it back for her daughter who came back from some foreign country where she went to university. This place was nearer their university but a little bit noisier, the price was reasonable and it seemed like the only place that could satisfy the ladies. But instead of rolling in the blanket for fifteen more minutes, Mako stangely waked up almost one hour earlier than usually.

All her friend could do was asking "Why you up so...early ….?" and went back to her sleep right away.

As the girl searching for the sight of her bus, she's wondering if she could tell Kotoha the reason which caused herself blushing crazily just thinking about it. Mako shaked her head to cool her red face and spotted the bus as she opened her eyes.

She settled herself in the seat and watched the view outside the window. There were many people out of the street at that time, it slightly surprised her how it would become so crowded haft an hour later. She thought about how ridiculous she was by then, taking a bus back to her old apartment, well, actually, back to the bus stop there.

She took out a book form her bag to kill the time and to stop being carried away by her thoughts. It's a habit of her. Every time she on a bus, she read. Only in the freshman and sophomore years when she went with Kotoha to their university she didn't read. However, recently she wasn't totally focused on her books on a certain bus route.

She took off the bus any waited for five minutes more until she saw what she's waiting for, another bus. She headed straight to her usual seat and opened her book again.

Her heart skipped a beat when the bus stopped at the next station. When the bus's wheels started rolling again, Mako peeked out of her book enough to see a tall figure standing not too far from her with a hidden smile on her face. Then she got back to her book. She were pretty proud that she still could "read" in the exactly way the word means. She kept taking glances once in a while though.

After a few station, her target debused. Her eyes secretly followed him until the bus past him by.

_Wasting your beautiful dreamland just for this, huh? Silly you, Mako._

* * *

It's been a month and a haft she let herself being such a stalker like this. Since the time she had her eyes off one of her book because the bus suddenly became silent. She found a good looking man, with such a deep eyes, holding a fat man's arm, next to them was a fearful girl. She understood the situation right away. Somehow she couldn't help herself regarding at the fierce look in his eyes.

The other man hided his head and quickly took off as the bus stopped. The girl thanked her savior repeatedly receiving back a small smie and a nod which she had to admit that it made her heart stopped for one second,... or two. She wasn't sure how she would be if she was that girl at that moment, freezing up maybe. And that was the beginning of her crush.

Before Mako realized it, she had waiting to see him again whenever she on that bus. As she noted, he always catched the bus at the same time in the morning every weekdays. There was one time that she actually did try out if she met him on the weekend but he wasn't there. _Just like me, _she told herself that with a soft smile on her face. _But after all, it's weekend, many people don't have to go to school or work. This isn't incident at all_.

Turning to "go to school or work" subject, Mako had no clue about the young man's background.

"He must be well educated. Is he a student? It can't be right. My university is the only school thereabouts and he debuses three station before me. He must be working somewhere nearby", she mumbled sometime not sure if she could make a conclusion.

And more than anything else, she wanted to know what his name was.


	2. Chapter 2: Something about Friendship

Hey guys, It's chapter 2. I'm half excited and half nervous right now ^^

This chapter is short, I know . Sorry for that, I've been busy with my study now.

I know some of you would find it's kinda confused about the bus part. Here my explanation (Sorry for the missing dot before the "com". I don't know how to keep the link show without deleting it): flickr**com**/photos/kittymylove123/8554646914/in/photostream

This chapter is for ChiakixKotoha fans ^^ and Mako-being-a-mother's fans, I think. Hope you like it :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Something about Friendship - Teasing and Supporting.**_

Mako felt a tap on her shoulder as she was walking on her university yard heading toward the building. She turned around and faced the beaming smile of her best friend.

"Hi! Kotoha. Where is your boyfriend? I thought that you always waited until he finished parking his bike to finally remember about me", Mako teased her friend, tried her best to make a sad face as she let out a long sigh.

"Mako! You were the one who told me to do that, remember?", Kotoha pouted, her cheeks tinted with the red color. She watched Mako let out a small giggle and couldn't help herself joining her friend.

"Hey, what did I miss?", a young man with a light brown hair asked approaching their direction.

"Oh. Hello, Chiaki. Kotoha just tried to remind me how I became abandoned by her last year.", the long dark hair girl answered.

Chiaki stood at his spot having no clue what was going on, then glanced at Kotoha for help. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his girlfriend's face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"I am not talking to both of you anymore.", Kotoha headed straight to her class with her eyes fixed on the ground after shyly spamming her feet.

"What? What did I do?" Chiaki gave Mako a puzzled glimpse before started chasing the shoulder-length wavy hair young lady.

"Teasing this couple is definitely fun.", Mako's face broke into a broad grin as she eyed her friend's movements. She felt a bit envious of how the couple looked so cute together and how perfect to each other they were.

* * *

"So... what did Mako say?", Chiaki asked after he was able to cool his girlfriend down by holding her left hand and clasping it with his right.

With a small smile still on her lips about his action, Kotoha pointed at him. His eyes frowned confusedly.

"Do you remember the time I asked you to drive me to school and back home after three months of dating.", she asked softly.

"Of course I do. I was really glad, and surprised too. Although it had been three months but we didn't spend a lot of time together. You were with Mako all the time.", he felt a smile across his face as he recollected the old scene.

"Well, it showed that she had a same thought as you. She told me that I needed to spend more time with you and almost forced me to do it.", she giggled.

After his eyes widened for a brief seconds, Chiaki started chuckling as he could figure it out what Kotoha about to say next.

"She left me a note saying she had a very important thing to do so I should go find you since she already told you to wait for me." She inclined her head a little and mischievously looked into his eyes.

"As I thought. Mako has always been Mako, right? Hmm... should I thank her for that?" He squeezed her hand smiling brightly at her.

"You should indeed", she answered with a shining smile then tiptoed and gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him and herself blushing coyly.

The couple kept on chatting hand-in-hand until they reached her class and she stood there tenderly staring at his back until he was out of her sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

Hey, well come back. Chapter 3 is ready to go. There are 2 special guest mentioned just on this chap only, can you guest who are they?

This chapter is definitely longer than chapter 2 right. Hope you like it :) Thank you all for reading my fanfic. Love ya!

P.s: I wrote this chap on a hurry and didn't check the gramma, sorry if it make you cofused with my words :P

* * *

**Chapter 3: Busted.**

"Hmm…, hi"

"Ahem… Hi, nice to meet you"

"Hello!"

"Aargh!" Takeru sighed miserably and shook his head with his hand covering his face.

"Ta…ke..-chan…!" He stunned at the sound of someone calling his name. He looked around and found a mischievous young man standing at their club's bathroom's doorstep, blinking at him with a curious and amused smile. "What are you doing?"

"Genta! How long did you stand there?" His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I don't remember, maybe "Excuse me" part", Genta put a hand on his chin pretending to ruminate deeply.

The color on Takeru's face became darker. He froze in font of his friend, didn't know what to do.

"So you finally decided to have some entertainment in your boring love life, didn't you? Wow, I didn't know you are looking forward to the meeting this much." Takeru could swear that he witnessed the biggest grin ever appeared on that young man's face.

"It was nothing like what you thought" He spoke eventually.

"Then, tell me… Why were you standing before the mirror in a man bathroom and learning to speak like you lost your voice for years?", trying his best to not burst out laughing, Genta stepped closer and put an arm on his childhood buddy.

"I was… on my way home, see you later" Takeru was so glad that his brain didn't let him down by giving him a way out of this awkward moment.

"What a brilliant rescuing phrase! Where did you learn that?"

"Take-chan… Take-chan? Ignoring me huh? Ok then, see you later. Just don't set yourself on fire until the next time I meet you." Genta's shouting still rang on Takeru's ears when he rapidly walked out of the club main door even though the bathroom was on the other end of the place.

"Hey, what happened? I think I saw Takeru walked out with an amazing speed". Chiaki bended his brows and stared at Genta searching for an answer.

Genta decided to keep the super-rare-to-see-moment of their club's leader as a secret for himself in case he might want to torture his best friend. "Well, it's nothing. His speed is just as same as your speed when you run towards Kotoha wherever she appears on the corner of your eyes."

"Urrrrr, you're so dead."

"Guys, this is a palaestra, not a kindergarten, stop chasing each other" a svelte figure grumbled as he tried to concentrate on his Kendo move while Chiaki was pressed down on the floor by Genta. "Grow up, please" he begged.

"Come on, stop being so strict and come join us." blocking Chiaki with his arm, Genta dragged him gain ground upon Ryunosuke whose face changed color sensing the in-coming trouble.

* * *

"It's on this Saturday, right? That meeting" Mako asked her friends while they were preparing to cook.

"Yes, it is. It more likes a picnic than a meeting. Chiaki said he couldn't wait for it to find for his boorish friends some girlfriend" Kotoha answered as she took out all the ingredients they needed from the fridge of their Cooking Club.

"I'm so happy about the fact that I'm going out this Saturday. Tanba has driven me crazy ever since my parent travelled to London", Kaoru's voice sounded fretful as she made a mouse. The other girls can't help smile at both their friend's expression and what she just told them.

"He just worried for you. Your parents were busy going back and forth between two countries every week but it's just now they decided to live in London for a whole year."

"I know but it's too much, he can be really annoying sometime. I swear that you would definitely have the same thought if you were me, Mako. Only Kotoha can stand him" she strongly confirmed.

"He's really not that bad, Kaoru. He didn't say anything when you wanted to join Kendo Club." Mako nodded in agreement about what Kotoha said.

"He didn't mind because he knows Kendo and defines it as an elite sport. Forget that, let's focus on our dish for now!"

"Ok. Let do it!"Mako and Kotoha spoke in chorus.

Mako wasn't a good cook, she actually was the nightmare of the club. Her foods were very close to uneatable. She was improved though since she had an undeniable enthusiasm with cooking which made Kaoru accept her application right away. As for Kotoha, she hadn't known much about cooking until Mako recommended her joining the club.

Kaoru's cooking stills was much better than her two best friends. As the leader of the club, she is the heroines of Mako's disasters. To be correct, she had become master thank to a lot of competitions between her and Genta – the young man who moved to Kaoru next door six months ago. Only Mako hadn't met Genta yet since he's in the same club with Chiaki whose girlfriend followed Kaoru to the gym everyday after their activities in the Cooking Club. Genta also was the main reason that brought Kaoru to Kendo world. Mako knew there was something special about their relationship.

Four of them suggested that it would be fun if holding a meeting for the Cooking Club and Kendo Club. With Kaoru, this meeting was like the introduction from her to Mako about Kendo. It's because he saw how Mako used her knife for foods. She had to admit that it terrified her and amazed her at the same time.

* * *

When they finished with their nabe with satisfaction on their faces, they poured it in food containers which for the members of Kendo Club where two of them would went to later. Mako loved to come along when both of her friend were there but she's busy with her job as a tutor for this year. She used to work as a waitress last year and the year before that until she was asked to help her cousin, Brown, with his university entrance exam at the end of the year.

As they put all the stuffs back in situ, Kotoha suddenly made Mako froze in her place when she asked "You like someone now, don't you?"

Mako was absolutely shocked "What… what made you think so?"

"You've been, well, just like how you described me when you found out I had a crush on Chiaki" Kotoha looked unsure about the idea.

"You mean she smiles to herself thinking about something, weirdly flushes when we mention about romantic things, and travels to some faraway land after we said "Maybe you can meet your prince charming at the meeting" when we announced about it. You got it right this time, Kotoha. I'm so proud of you" Kaoru added and gave Mako her most famous playfully smirk.

"Fine, how can I deny it when both the sharpest girl and the most innocent girl noticed" Mako shrugged slowly.

"Then, who is the lucky guy that captured our smartest girl's heart?" Four eyes full with curiosity were staring fixedly at the poor girl.

"I wish I knew", she let out a small sight and started telling her friends about her bus guy. It was a bit embarrassing. But inside, she felt relief because she finally could share the story to her two best friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Fortuity

Hello my favorite readers, how are you? Sorry this chapter is like 5 days late. The some reasons for it though:

_ Firstly, my last Saturday and Sunday, I put so much effort on the one-shot "A Heart Which Could Control the Brain" that my head became blankly without any ideas at all.

_ Secondly, after the exam. I'm back to study again. So much things to do .

But why am I rambling right now? Here is the chapter :) Hope you like it

* * *

**Chap 4: Fortuity.**

It was a bright sunny Saturday of a beautiful spring. Sakura was blooming radiantly. The sunlight was streaming through the flowers where the light breeze was blowing gently. Mako took a deep breath feeling the fesh air running all over her body "How delightful! That's great!"

The long back hair girl was standing at the bus station in font of her old apartment's building holding on one hand a woven picnic basket where a red and white checked picnic blanket laying inside and a kite on the other hand. She couldn't believe that she had implausibly forgotten bringing her favorite kite and her lovely blanket along to her new home, especially when they're needed for the planned-a-month-ago picnic. She told Kotoha not to go with her nor wait for her since her roommate was one of the hosts of the meeting.

Mako was really excited thinking about how much fun she would have that day. However, her highly enthusiastic mood couldn't take books of her head. After settling in her usual seat next to the window on the right side of bus and placed the kite on her right while the basket was on her lap, she continued burying herself in an unfinished-reading love story which it was the third time she read it. The girl was so lost in the story until she felt something hit her foot. She looked down and realize it was an apple. She picked it up and then looked to her left to see whose it was belong to. In the aisle of the bus, there was middle-aged woman holding a half torn plastic bag with some apples in it, picking up a few more lying on the bus's floor with a helping hand from a male passenger sat beside her. "Aargh! How can I hold them now? OMG It's almost my stop!"

Mako immediately took out the empty cloth bag in her basket and handed it out, telling them "Here, use this."

As the helper turn back to look at her, Mako's heart literally skipped a beat recognized a familiar face. That person missed the widening movement in her eyes since after glancing at Mako, he quickly looked down to the bag she holding in her hand. He let out a totally unseeable smile, at least it's seen that way to Mako who was so busing trying to trust her own eyes, and then he took it from her. She silently watched them.

"Thank you, but is it okay that I keep this?" the woman looked at Mako and asked while they were putting all the apples into the bag she gave them.

"Ne, it's okay. I don't need it." Mako politely replied.

"Thank you. And thank you, too. You both saved me. Oh… I have to go. Thanks again" the lovely woman said gratefully but rapidly and then headed to the door hurriedly. The two people who stayed on bus watched she took off the bus with a gentle smile on their faces.

When the woman was out of sight, Mako's mind flew back to the person who sat next to here that moment. Her heart started beating so fast that made her scared he could hear it beating or it would suddenly jump out of her chest. Well, how could she blame it? Sitting right there, on her left was the guy that made she daydreaming for weeks.

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have known what to do next." Mako heard a deep voice rang in her eyes.

"What?" she turned her head facing the guy, realizing he was talking to her.

"I mean the bag. It was so convenient you have it with you! But why did you bring it along?" he gently asked smiling graciously.

Mako felt like she was melting. _Keep yourself together Mako._ "Ah… I always take it with me in case I need it. Well, it seemed like the time using the bag, didn't it?" she giggled.

"Perfect timing! But I think you still need it for later since you have a picnic basket and a kite there. Your kite looks interesting." He amusedly scanned her kite. It was pink and had an image on it which was a turtle with blue flower patterned shell, the shell was tied with balloons, and there were also clouds surrounded the lovely creature.

"It's fine. I'll ask my friend if I need one. And thanks for your compliment", she simpered.

"I saw you were reading a book, Densha Otoko, right? Is it good? I haven't read it yet." he asked surprising her with the question.

"Yes it is. I really love it, it has a very unique way telling the story." Her eyes were sparkling talking about her favorite subject.

"Tell me about it. I want to have some previews", he smiles softly.

They kept on talking during their way. Mako noticed the bus passed by his usual stop, she felt curious but she thought she would seem like a stalker if she questioned about it. Few minutes after that she heard a ringtone and then she saw him took out his phone to check who calling, he excused himself and answered it.

Mako didn't want to eavesdrop but he sat right next to her after all.

"What is it? …I'm on bus …Already …I put it in the closet …Did you really check there? ...Okay, I'll be backed" And he hanged up.

He pushed the "drop off" button near by and turned to her. "I have to go now. It's nice meeting you." Let out another charming smile, he slightly nodded his head.

She nodded back smiling and then watched him got off the bus. _Was that his wife? But he's still very young. It must be his mom… But he didn't sound like he was talking with an elder. Could be his girlfriend?_ "Aargh!" she sigh quietly.

But there was something missing. _No…! I forgot to ask his name, _"BAKA!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Names

Up! Up! Up! New chapter coming. My chapters are getting longer and longer but still short lol lol. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chap 5: Officially**

"What is it?" Takeru picked up the call and heard a familiar enthusiastic voice.

"Take-chan, where are you now?" It was Genta who calling.

"…I'm on bus", he told his friend.

"Did you pass my house?"

"…Already", he started feeling curious.

"Haiz…. just come back here! I can't find my hand speaker. Where did you put it, again?"

"…I put it in the closet", Takeru calmly answered.

"No sight of it there or anywhere in the house." Genta affirmed strongly.

"…Did you really check there?" he hesitated.

"I'm still at my home now so what do you think about that? I really need your help, please, please, please", the poor guy begged.

"...Okay, I'll be backed", Takeru hanged up.

He pushed the "drop off" button near by and turned to the girl he was sitting next to him. "I have to go now. It's nice meeting you." He smiled at her and slightly nodded his head.

Takeru watched her nodded back smiling so elegantly then he turned around and left the bus. After his feet touched the ground, he walked to Genta house which lied between his regular stop and the station he just got off at. The regular one was definitely closer.

Because of Genta's demand, Takeru still had to continue his mission awaking that lazy head after his family moved to the new house. So that Takeru always took off at three stops before the bus reached their university. After Genta got ready, he would give Takeru a ride just like how he used to when they're still neighbors. It was no lost for Takeru to do so but for some reasons, he did regret that decision sometimes.

He arrived at the place and headed to his best friend's room. He laughed at the sigh in font of his eyes "What a disaster!"

"Take-chan! Help! I woke up so early this morning, which I was so proud of, and met the others to prepare for the meeting. Right at the moments we thought everything was perfect, I realized that I forgot the hand speaker…" Genta was panting messing up his hair with his hand.

Still hearing his friend's wailing, Takeru walked to the closet open it up and let out a long sight. _This is so not worth it_. He slowly bended down to pick up a gold colour bag and then gave it to the other guy who was totally slack-jawed looking unbelievably at the bag.

"This is it, really? I thought it was my new year's kimono." Genta smiled silly.

"How can it be? The size and the shape aren't right." Takeru grumbled. "And that piece of cloth you're taking about isn't a kimono at all, it looks too weird."

However, he couldn't stay mad at his childhood friend so long seeing the friend's hilarious face, he chuckled "Now what?"

"I already told the others just move to the park at the time planned on the schedule before us. So I'll ride you there. With my driving skill, we're just a bit late." Genta confidently said. "Let's go!"

"Are you ready for "it"?" Takeru asked, emphasized "it" as they walked out of the house.

"What "it"? Oh, th-that "it" … Yes… I guess", Genta started flushing.

"I know today will soon became your big day, but stop being so nervous." Takeru chuckled.

"You can see it?" Genta grinned.

"It is written all over your place." Takeru nodded his head.

"No wonder every one asked me if there was anything wrong this morning! I almost shouted at their faces telling them nothing's wrong." the shorter hair young man pouted.

"I'm sure that they gave you a huge puzzled faces." Takeru laugh loudly.

All Genta could do was replying with an embarrassed expression and a shyly grin.

* * *

With his backpack slung over one shoulder, Takeru followed the enthusiastic friends who running towards a group of about twenty people sitting in two rows faced confront each other in a shelter with a long table in the middle. He saw some familiar faces and some stranger's back when he came nearer. For a brief second, he had a strange feeling about the scene but he didn't have time to state it since Kaoru's sedated voice passed by his ears.

"Okay guys. With me not included, we have 9 members of the Kendo Club and 8 from the Cooking Club join today meeting. As you can see the number isn't right but the 2 people missing will arrive here s…" Kaoru was cut when Genta flashed in next to her "Ta-dah, just in time! Here's your hand speaker" he made a V sign.

"Genta, what took you so long?" hearing that a girl secretly mischievously narrowed her eyes - _So… this is Kaoru's famous Genta, finally._

"You two should settle down on your seat at the Kendo Club's side." Kaoru said as she spotted Takeru took his first step on the shelter's floor.

"Roger!" Genta moved to the second seat on Kaoru's left next to Chiaki while the other young man walked behind the other club members and made a turn at the end of the row heading to the other side of the table.

When Takeru reached his seat, something crossed his eyes. He immediately glanced back and had his eyes widened seeing a certain long back girl sitting opposite to Genta who was looking at him with the same disbelieved expression.

"Okay, let's continue." The girl slowly turned her head to look at Kaoru with her heart beating hard and the boy gradually sat down with a smile beaming on his face.

"We'll stay here for a while to get to know others. You all know me, so let's start with introduction of other hosts. Genta, you're first."

After Genta, Kotoha and Chiaki, it's the long black girl's turn. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name's Shiraishi Mako. I'm from Cooking Club. I really love cooking but not really good at it. I also love reading. Let's have a lot of fun together today" she let out a graceful smile.

_Shiraishi Mako _– Takeru repeated the name in his head knowing he would never forget it.

They both kept taking peeks at each others and smiled with their eyes every time they catched each other's glances.

After a while, the last one of the group calmly stood up, Mako heard his warm voice ran across her ears "Nice to meet you, I'm Shiba Takeru. I'm the leader of Kendo Club. I'm so sorry that I was busy so I couldn't help organizing this meeting. I hope we all have a great day".

Mako slightly blushed as she found it was so stupid having the thought that his words were directly at her – _Finally got the name... Shiba Takeru._


	6. Chapter 6: The Chance

I'm back. It've been 2 weeks already. 2 WEEKS. Did I get lazier? Yeah... sort of! Laziness was just a little tiny reason of all.

Being a Senior student is stuck, I've been driven crazy :((

I tried to finish this chap on last Sunday, but it's a mission imposible .

Sorry for the waiting. Here is chapter 6 :D Hope you like it!

P.s: My fic has more viewers this week than the previous weeks. SO HAPPY. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Chance**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shiba Takeru. I'm the leader of Kendo Club. I'm so sorry that I was busy so I couldn't help organizing this meeting. I hope we all have a great day".

As soon as Takeru finished his line and sat down, Kaoru stood up and announced getting everyone's attention, "We just caught a little bit information about the others. Next, you are going to be divided into pairs", she heard some giggling and whistling from the audience.

Chiaki added "Since he hosts won't join in this pair-up, we are going to have 7 pairs randomly. By the way, it is random and you can see that the number of genders isn't the same, there can be a female-male, male-male or female-female pair."

"I know, I know. But it has to be that way so stop those murmurs, okay?" Genta said while help the other hosts spread a white curtain between two groups of young people.

"Let's me tell you how we do it. Each of Cooking Club members will choose one of their belongings and gave it to Kaoru and me. We will reorder all the items. Members of Kendo Club will pick one of those items and be paired up with the owner of it." Kotoha talked smiling from ear to ear. "And if the item is picked by two people or more, the owner of it will get to decide who they'll pair up with."

"Okay, let's move, move, move" Genta ardently shouted.

Eying at Kaoru and Kotoha when they collected the belongings, Mako bitted her lips as she took out the book she read on the bus at the earlier of that day hoping a certain person would notice it – _This isn't cheating right?_

Right after all the items were placed on the table in their side, Takeru immediately passed by a looking-delicious recipe, a cute mirror, a romance book, a Kabuki fan, a lipstick and an adorable hello kitty to headed straight to another romance book which he'd chatted about at the earlier of that day with a certain person.

He tried his best not showing what he had in his mind as he quickly checked on his friends' moves. He got his confident with him but couldn't be totally sure that she would choose him to pair up with if there're another one picking the book named Densha Otoko laying before him at that moment. He couldn't hide a smile appeared on his lips as he found out he was given exactly what he wanted.

When the curtain was eventually lowered down, Mako searched for a familiar face, quickly glanced down at the object in front of him. She broadly smiled and politely made a bow at Takeru after she got the answer of her question. He did the same.

There were feelings that couldn't be described growing in their stomachs.

* * *

As soon as everyone knew who their teammate was, they all left the shelter to move to picnic area. "Keep the flirting later", Genta joked and immediately received a glance from Kaoru. The group of young people stretched out their blankets on the glass making a quite big circle. After settling, they all couldn't wait to fill their stomach. Each pair shared a blanket and had breakfast prepared by Cooking Club's member.

Chiaki felt glad that he was one of the hosts which mean he was in the same group with 2 greatest cooks he'd every met and they volunteered to cook for four of them. Enjoying the taste of the food in his mouth, he looked at all the pairs sitting around him. His eyes stopped when a couple caught his eyes – _Oops! Poor Takeru!_ – In his head was crossing a flashback of the nightmare which he had over a year and a haft ago. After that time, he didn't dare to eat Mako's food again.

As for Mako, she was so nervous watching Takeru moving the spoon of salad to his mouth. After seeing him swallowed, a question automatically crushed out of her lips "How is it?"

He chucked both at the taste of the food and the expression on her face, "I don't know if it tastes weird in a good way or tastes good in a weird way."

"I like it!" he confirmed when she gave him a puzzled look.

Mako's face lighted up "Really?"

"Really?" a disbelieved voice synced with hers.

The pair turned to see Chiaki's running toward them "Can I try it? Can I? Can I?"

"Yes…, yes, you can." The girl had no idea what in this guy's head.

"How can this happen? You're right Takeru. This is so bad… but I still want more." Chiaki laughed loudly "You did improve, congrats."

"How should I react with what you just said?" Mako pouted caused the guy who was paired with her felt himself flushing slightly.

"Take it as a compliment, of course!" Chiaki said as he tried one of her sandwiches "These are the same…"

"Comeback here, Chiaki!" Kaoru admonished him.

"Okay!" the guy ran back where he was minutes ago taking with him another sandwich.

Two left behind people looked at each other and giggled.

"I'm so glad that you like it. Thank you." Mako shyly said after she calmed herself.

"No, thank you. You did a good job. Shall we finish them?"

Although they kept looking and smiling at each other, they continued eating without saying anything.

Mako had a lot to say and a lot to ask that she didn't know where she should start. At the same time, she was busy trying her best not doing anything stupid.

"It's really nice that we are from the same university, isn't it?" Mako stopped putting the empty food containers back into her basket –_ Did I just say that out loud? Wait, no, that a male voice_ – she quickly looked at Takeru and found his beautiful eyes fixing at her gently.

"Yes, it is. What a coincidence! How come we never met before? We even have same friends."

Mako's question was answered more and more as the two talking to each other. She pretended to be surprised when they found out that they catch a same bus route every morning. She finally understood why he took off the bus stations earlier than her after he told her he had to wake up his best friend. She completely realized that all the time she was busy with her part-time jobs after school caused her missing so many chances to meet him sooner and get to know him better.

They were just going to talk about themselves when Genta called for attention "Boys and girls, are you ready to having fun?! IT'S GAME TIME"


	7. Chapter 7: The Day of Joy

Sorry for this late update. I was really happy reading your reviews. Thank you so so much.

I took a peek at new chapter of Forget Me Not and felt so ashamed. The way MidnightRosebud described her stories is so good. For me, I just use simple words that I'm familiar with . Her stories were on a total different level compared to mine.

Anyways, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Day of Joy.**

"IT'S GAME TIME" Genta ended his speech with a huge grin on his face.

Everyone gathered in a big space on the picnic field. They all looked excited.

"Which game are we going to play first?" Moune asked as Eri, her teammate from the Cooking Club, continuously nodded in high spirits.

"Let's warm up with Simon Says. Make a circle everyone, I'm the first Simon." Genta smirked mischievously, "Kaoru'll help me catch you guys. Chiaki and Kotaha will join the game."

"Why don't we play Musical Chairs? I love that game" Don said and then received a hit in his shoulder. "Mou, Musical Chairs? We're not kids", Luka laughed at the boy who she was paired with.

"Simon says to be quiet. You don't want to get punish by me" Luka stopped laughing after hearing that and stood next to Don quietly narrowing her eyes at the evil Simon.

"Simon says to move to the right… Simon says to move to the left…

Simon says to sit down. Simon says to stand up. Turn around.

Simon says to dance cha-cha-cha. Play air guitar.

Simon says to shake your body. Jump. Kick. Simon says hit your head. Stop it.", he spoke in a fast and non-stopped speed but no one made a mistake.

"You all are so smart, aren't you? But…" Genta let out a loud laugh watched the others kept on hitting their heads, and after a while he eventually said "Simon says hug your teammate."

That command was totally a pie of cake for the only two all girl teams, Eri-Moune and Umeko-Urara quickly hugged the other. Chiaki and Kotoha shyly did the same even though they never did that when there were many people around.

Ryunosuke and his new-found soul mate, Shintaro who had the same passion about Kabuki just like him, also easily managed to do what "Simon" Genta told them to.

Amy made no hesitance hugged Souji, who she knew and met everyday at her part-time job. As for Souji, he couldn't help himself smiling.

Joe slowly stepped closer to his teammate and put one of his arms around her. That caused the color of Ahim's face became more and more like tomatoes so that she had to hide it in his shoulder.

"You called that hug? Out. Now let's the poor guy breathe." Luka just noticed that she made Don's face turn blue blocking his head by one arm when Genta pointed it out, "Sorry, are you ok?" Don coughed and shook his head "Still not dead!" making her giggled a little at his cute pout.

Regarding to the last couple, when the word "hug" was said, they turned to look at each other and got lost in their thought while staring at the beautiful eyes in font of theirs.

_Hug him? Is this really happening? Is this for real?_

"Out!" Genta's yelling dragged them back to reality to notice that most of the other pairs were hugging.

"One more couple needed for punishment! Simon says to say "Genta is super cool""

They all unwillingly said the line except for Ryunosuke who disagreed super loudly. With that, Ryunosuke's pair was eliminated.

"For the punishment, you have to hop on one leg", Kaoru said, she seemed excited, "One member will go first, when they stop, it's the other turn. Each pair has to hop 100 times in total. You don't reach the number you have to do over". She smiled ear-to-ear, "I really love this hopping thing."

As so-called Kabuki's fans, Ryunosuke and Shintaro were really good at that, they're finished with an amazing speed while Mako and Luka was around 40.

Mako suddenly lost her balance, and fell forward. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her backward. As she sensed the heat of a solid body run through her back, she felt a warm breath crossed her right ear "Are you okay? Take a break, I finish the rest."

Didn't wait to hear the answer, Takeru started hopping leaving Mako frozen in her place with a heart that was skipping so many beats.

It was really a hilarious show watching Don and Luka doing it one more time since the first try they only made it to 94. The scowl on Don's face and Luka's mumbling cracked people up. Fortunately, they didn't have to do it more.

* * *

They continued having fun with Couple Rope Skipping Game which required the participated teams played it hand-in-hand. Mako had to admit it was really entertaining but the big smile on her face was caused mostly by the tighten hold she shared with the other haft of her team.

After that, seven couples racing in the Super Race. With the Three-Legged Race at first, following was Piggyback Race and ended with the Bridal-Style Carrying Race. All the girls, that was gave a piggyback and carried bridal style by their male partner, could do were kept staring at the ground tried their best not to blow up with their own flushed face. Shintaro was too heavy for Ryunosuke. Eri-Moune, Umeko-Urara couldn't make it neither. At the end, Joe-Ahim won the race and Takeru-Mako was the runner-up.

Takeru chuckled at Mako when she said that they lost because Ahim was lighter than her. Unexpectedly, he carried her one more time to tell her that it was just because Joe was a little faster than him since she too light for him to carry her like that all day. "I got it, I got it! Let me down!"

The last active game of the day made them run so hard. Dodge ball was the only game that the whole Cooking Club, included Kaoru, battled against Kendo Club. The gentlemen of the Kendo class couldn't hit the ball at the girls so that they were all out. In the end, Moune-Luka and Mako-Amy made it a tie as Kaoru decided to end the battle after a haft hour without any weeding out.

They all sat down and played some sets of Bingo after being too exhausted while waiting for food delivery from Genta father's restaurant. Later, they took a break with their full stomach to go change or to take a nap or to do whatever they wanted.

* * *

After put away her sweated clothes, Mako took a walk around the park feeling the clean and peaceful atmosphere while Kotoha was quietly sleeping in her boyfriend's embrace and Kaoru was nowhere to be found. She spotted Takeru standing beneath a Sakura eyeing something. She stepped closer and tapped his shoulder.

Takeru turned his head to realize it was Mako, he signaled her to be quite and pointed to a direction. Mako eyes widen in surprise seeing what he was pointing at.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Genta was holding a disk with a flower made by some pieces of sushi in font of Kaoru with his head bowing sincerely.

Kaoru smile softly, picked a sushi and put in her mouth "Not bad!"

"Eh? What was that mean?" Genta watched Kaory turned her back at him totally dumbfounded "Kaoru?"

"Psst, they're coming this way." Without thinking, Mako wrapped Takeru wrist and dragged him away. When they stopped, she quickly let go of his wrist realizing she was holding it. To be true, Takeru wanted it to last longer.

"That was so cute. I'm so happy for them." Mako folded her hands together.

"Me too", he grinned broadly feeling happy for his friends "By the way, don't you want to let your turtle spread her wings?" He'd noticed she was bringing along her pink kite with her while they were running.

"Oh… Of course, my baby here can't wait for some wonderful flowing time" she cutely stuck her tongue out.

"I've never seen a flying turtle before in my life", Takeru smirked watching the kite playing with the wind.

"My kite is making it way to this gorgeous sky. What a dazzling view… I'm working hard to fulfill my dreams now. I believe that someday I will reach them. Just like my turtle." Mako said with faith, pride and happiness in her eyes.

She didn't how shinning she was at that moment, so brightly and so beautifully. _You are really someone special, aren't you?_

"You will. I'm sure about that" Takeru tenderly looked at the girl. She smiled purely. After that, he also told her his dreams. They shared their hopes and their wishes, things that they believed in and things that they treasured.

Finally, Mako could put her words together and took her chance "Isn't it great to have your love one? Like the way Genta and Kaoru did."

"Yes it is", he nodded agreed with her.

"So… How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't" Takeru shook his head gently letting out a quick smile.

"Why? You're really nice man" she asked him while calming herself from the inside.

"I'm still waiting for the one" he scratching his head shyly.

"Sound so romantic!" she giggled.

"Are you…" an announcement cut his line before he could finish.

"Students of Shinken University please come back to the picnic area for next activities."

"We should head back. Let's go" He said and started walking.

_What did he want to say?_ Mako's eyes fixing at his back as she followed him back to the place.

* * *

The hosts had planned a Kendo performance with the present of members of Kendo Club as thanks for the breakfast. The show was really cool as they show off all the skills with some practice exercises, an outstanding battle between Joe and Souji. After the amazing time watching it, Mako raised her hand to ask "Can I try it?" and the others started asking the same.

Mako knew about Kendo, but watching it with her own eyes grew in her a desire to learn more about it. When she held the sword, she felt so great, and everything else came so naturally. Takeru was really amazed how she could learn the move so fast.

All of them kept on practicing or chatting to the end of the picnic. They also took time to ask others' phone number.

* * *

"It's time to say goodbye, guys." Kaoru finally made her last announce of the date "It is the funniest day of my life", she stopped for a brief second to glance at Genta, "I hope that you felt the same way. Thanks for coming" the whole group clapped their hand.

"And one more thing, next week will be annually enrolling member week of Kendo Club, if anyone wants to join our club please apply for it."

Umeko raised her hand asking "what about Cooking Club, Urara promised to teach me some dishes which are her fiancé's favorites."

"If you really want it, you are officially a Cooking Club's member from now. You better learn hard, I don't want Shen to get poison" Kaoru teased.

They said goodbye. Genta immediately led Kaoru away and Kotoha wanted to take a bus with Mako therefore Chiaki gave Takeru a drive.

On their way home, while two best friends was chatting, Mako received a text message. Her face curved into a widest smile ever.

"What is it?" Kotoha gave her friend a puzzle look.

"It's a secret. So… did you notice that something going on with Kaoru and Genta? Guess what, he confessed to her."

"Really? When was it?" Mako successfully changed the topic.

.

.

.

About the message, it said "See you on the bus this Monday. Good night".

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I want to talk a bit about the pairs. This is a little cross-over chapter, isn't it?

**Cooking Club's member - Their Belonging (Chap 6) - Kendo Club's member:**

Mako - The Densha Otoko Book - Takeru

Don (Gokaiger) - The Looking-delicious Recipe - Luka (Gokaiger)

Eri (Goseiger) - The Cute Mirror - Moune (Goseiger)

Urara (Magiranger) - The Lipstick (it's cute pink) - Umeko (Dekaranger)

Amy (Kyoryuger) - The Romance Book (with Action too) - Souji (Kyoryuger)

Shintaro (Ep35, Shinkenger) - The Kabuki fan - Ryunosuke

Ahim (Gokaiger) - The Hello Kitty Doll - Joe (Gokaiger)

{About the couples, I want to have a funny couple so I decided to choose Don and Luka}


	8. Chapter 8: Next Monday

I've been a month since my last update. Sorry, I was busy with my graduation exam and other things. But I'm free now, and thanks readers who supported me with my study. Sorry and thank you all for waiting.

Here my new chapter. It's 8 chapter already :) Next chapter will be updated next week, I promise :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Next**** Monday**

Mako spent her Sunday morning asking her middle-aged cousin to change the schedule of their tutoring, if she stuck with the old timetable, she wouldn't have time for another activity. By "another activity", she talked about Kendo. She decided to join the club, first and mainly, because Kendo was super attracting itself, and second, because a certain attractive man was the club's leader.

Brown, her cousin, was a far, far, far cousin of her who was born in America. He had been lived in Japan for only 2 years. However, he was so in love with the country that determined on applying for university to study more about Japanese Culture.

In those 2 years lived with Mako's family, he never saw Mako asking for help from anybody. But this time, she totally gave out a lot of effort convincing him. He could tell how important it was for her. Therefore, although he used to rest after working days as an English teacher, he still agreed to have tutored by Mako on weekends. However, she still had to tutor him the up coming week liked before because he needed time to arrange his affairs.

The other haft of her Sunday passed by in such a slow speed and she could swear that it was the longest Sunday night of her life. She was too excited to sleep. She had to try her best not turning left and right on her bed to avoid waking up the pretty little girl sleeping next to her.

Instead of sleeping, she kept on imagining how **someone** would smile at her the next morning when he saw her, and how he would gently sit next to her, they would chat more about themselves and look deeply in each others eyes, then maybe he would tell her that he was into her and hold her hands and… She giggles at the thought. When she realized it, it was too late already. _I should sleep now. I have to wake up early tomorrow. _She fell asleep with a sweet smile placed on her lips.

* * *

After Mako firmly sat on her usual seat, that's when it hit her: her fantasy from last night couldn't come true.

How stupid of her that she totally forgot his station always made the bus so crowded and the seat next to her was often taken before he was able to get on the bus. Moreover, he was always such a gentlemen giving up his seat for women, children or elderly people.

She felt a bit disappointed thinking maybe they could only give a hello nod to each other.

_Well, at least, he knows I'm here now._

She felt the wheels stopped rolling.

* * *

As Takeru stepped on the bus, he immediately looked for a pretty figure of the girl he met two days ago. He found Mako smiling softly at him. He smiled back and nodded his head. She did the same. But after that he had to face his back at her since he didn't have a seat.

_ Just liked what I expected _– Mako let out a sigh. She thought it could be more stress than the time when he had no ideas who she was, since she hoped for so much more but reality was such a mood killer.

She looked at his back for a while and then gave up on hoping something would happen. She was about to read again thinking it was so much fun than staring him liked that. _Why get my hope up anyways?_

~Ting ting ting~

Her self complain was cut as her phone rang up reporting there was a message for her. _Does Kotoha need anything?, _she thought that her lovely roommate texted her asking for help since Kotoha clumsiness got herself in trouble sometime.

To her surprise, it wasn't from Kotoha at all.

She looked up at the young man wearing a red jacket standing in the front of the bus.

She couldn't see his face but his back looked quite cheerful.

"This is so crowed, isn't it?" It's from Takeru.

She smiled broadly at her phone screen. "It's rush hour. You can't complain."

Takeru's lips curved up when he felt his phone shook slightly in his hand.

"How was your Sunday?" he replied.

~Ting ting ting~

The woman sat beside Mako gave her an annoyed look when her ringtone sounded again. She quickly said sorry and set her phone to silent mode, she was pretty sure that more messages would come.

Right when she finished the process, there was a vibration. "Look like someone in trouble B-)"

"Stalker .", Takeru chuckled, how could he be a stalker if he just accidently saw the painful look and her cute awkward apologize.

"I'm not. I just looked at the direction of a loudly ringtone :3"

"You could hear it too? It must be really loud. Then that means I'm deserved to be scolded at :P"

"Haha. Anyways, you haven't answered my question yet."

"My Sunday? It's a bit too quiet compared to the day before. How was your?"

"It's the longest Sunday ever. I wish the picnic lasted for 2 days."

"We should go picnic more. It's really fun."

"… Who do you mean "we"?" Takeru even surprised himself with that question, realizing what he asked after he pressed send button.

"Our two clubs of course :D" She did mean the clubs. But there was no ways Mako would admit that she loved the idea having a picnic alone with him too. She had her pride.

Takeru lightly blushed. _Takeru! You just met her last Saturday? What else do you think "we" mean, idiot._

"Hey, what about going to beaches sometime."

"Sound good. Climbing?"

"Ghost hunting, too."

"Isn't it a weird activity for girl?"

"No, it isn't. It's just bravery"

...

After a while texting some childish ideas and jokes, the bus reached his stop.

"Gotta go, have a friend to wake up ;)"

"Okay, have a nice day. Bye."

Mako watched Takeru took off, but unlike normally, he didn't leave right away. This time he stopped to look at the bus and grinned at her. She smiled and waved at him. Not until the bus was out of his sight, Takeru headed to his buddy's house.

"What a freshing morning." His steps were more enthusiastic than usually.

* * *

The day routine was the same, but with Mako, it seemed much more interesting. She went giggling and blushing all day even though she thought _it was just some texting, no big deal_.

Kaoru and Kotoha betted that something happened between their best friend and the bus-guy but they agreed on waiting for Mako talk about it herself.

After they finished all of their subjects of the day, they cooked like usually. And then, Mako left to go home tutoring Brown and the others two walked to the gym.

When Mako walked past the gate of her university she noticed that she forgot to do something. She turned around and ran to the gym.

She spotted a big letter box placed in front of the building. She put her application form into it.

From where she was standing, she could hear her friends' voices, Kaoru, Kotoha, Chiaki, and more.

_They seems like having lots of fun. Wait for me, j__ust one more week. As for now,_ if I come inside, I will have to face's Brown most annoying face. She giggled.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice ran through her ears as she left.

"Shiba-kun! Hi! Nothing, I just passed by. I'm leaving now. See you later."

"Shiraishi-chan." he called her.

She's stopped "Ne?"

"Can I call you Mako?" Takeru gently looked at her. She faced him with surprise on her face.

"Yes, you can, Shiba-kun." she smiled gracefully after a second of silent.

"You can call me Takeru too."

"Ne, I will."

"So Mako, do you want to see us practice?"

"I love to but I have something to do now. I'm quite late already. Bye."

"Bye."

_Mako, Mako, Mako. He called me Mako. _– The girl ran away couldn't stop smiling.

"_Nothing" right?_ – The guy placed his hand on his club's application box. His eyes sparked.

He didn't need to wait to the end of the week when he would take out all the form to know there was one of her inside it. At that moment, he knew it for sure because his brain told him so,… his heart told him so.


	9. Chapter 9: Greediness

Sorry guys, really, really sorry, I couldn't update sooner. My laptop got stolen, huhuhu, my **whole bag** was stolen.

I had to struggle making my personal ID, motor caveat and other personal papers, documents.

Eventually, I had time to think about a new laptop. However, my "new laptop" turned out to be a second-hand tablet. ~Sigh~

But I finally can post new chapter. Sorry and Thanks for waiting. Love you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Greediness.**

Thursday night, as Mako was sitting comfortably on her small sofa and enjoying her movie night when her roommate was out dating, her phone rang loudly. It's Kotoha_. _She hit the pause button on her laptop.

"What is it Kotoha?"

"Mako, do you want to join us? We have one more ticket." Chiaki's voice loudly sounded from the other line. His dad gave him some tickets for a documentary movie about wild animals.

"How come?"

"My dad told me there were two. I just realized there were three when Kotoha and I reached the theater. My silly dad." He sighed. "So, you wanna come?"

"No, I don't. It broadcasted in few minutes, right? I don't think I can get ready in time. By the ways, I don't want to disturb your romantic date."

"How in the heaven this boring movie could be romantic. If it wasn't for Kotoha, I would let my dad watch it all by himself" She heard him lowered his tone.

"Haha. To tell the true, I don't feel interested in this movie too. Real animals are always better." She giggled.

"Please, please, I don't want to handle it alone." Chiaki begged.

"You have Kotoha with you. Be a good boy."

"Please, Mako. She is going to forget about me right when it starts."

"No is no. Let's hope there are some parts that some animals eat some other animals, she will need your shoulder then."

"You cold blood girl." He mumbled.

"No, I'm just a smart one. Good luck" And she hanged up.

She continued watching her favorite drama after having a good laugh imagining Chiaki's bored face. _Poor him._ However, the phone was annoying her again. _Haizz, this stubborn boy._

"Chiaki! Stop it or you'll be dead the next time I saw your face."

"I usually tell him that sentence too." Mako jumped when she heard a warm voice talking to her. She checked the caller's name. Her eyes widened.

"Shi…Shiba-kun? S...sorry I thought you were Chiaki." Mako tried to calm herself.

"Takeru, not Shiba-kun." He gently corrected her.

"Oh, right,… Takeru" Her heart skipped a beat saying his named. They were texting to each other for days but she hadn't actually said or even typed his first name yet. "…Can I help you?" She asked.

_What is that, "Can I help you?", you not some kind of telephone assistance. _She scolded at herself.

"I tried to call Chiaki and Kotoha but the line was busy. So I call you instead."

"Chiaki just used Kotoha phone to call me, I guess his phone's out of battery." Mako felt a bit disappointed. "What do you need to tell them? I'll pass it to those love birds."

"I'm planning to have dinner with them tomorrow, I want to ask if there are free."

"I got it. I'll tell them when they're back." At that time, something seemed like jealousy leaked into her stomach.

"One more thing,… do you want to join us?" As the question passed her ears, Mako's heart skipped another beat. She tried her best keeping the word "Yes" not to be said since her head already reminded her she had some tutoring to do the next day. "I love to but I'm busy tomorrow night. Sorry." She said heavily.

"I see. It's okay. Next time then." Mako wasn't sure if there really was sadness in his voice or she just imagined it.

"That's a promise." She pressed her voice playfully.

"That's a promise." He chuckled.

Then it was a suddenly comfortable silent. Both of them listened to the sound of the other's breathing. The quiet atmosphere which was so warm and gentle leading a soft curve climbing into their lips.

**Ding ~ Dong ~**

Mako's doorbell rang made her jumped on her seat.

"Sorry. I think I have to go. Talk to you later." _Or keep silent with you later. _She secretly giggled.

"Bye. See you tomorrow morning. Good night, Mako."

"Good night, Takeru."

* * *

Mako hanged up. She headed to the door. She looked through peephole to find a total stranger standing in front of her apartment. It turned out that person mistake the address number. Mako opened the door and then politely told them the way even though she was quite unhappy.

That stranger left after received guide from Mako. She closed the door and then looked at the mobile phone she still held in her hand. She sighed. "So bad timing!"

* * *

Friday morning, the bus was carrying its passengers, including Mako, to Takeru's usual get-on station.

Mako's eyes open widely when she saw Takeru was the first person got on the bus and headed straight to the empty seat beside Mako. She recalled how the seat always took by someone else because he always was in the end of that passenger line.

"Who know 10 minutes can make such a big change?" He grinned at her.

"Today must be a special day." She joked, didn't know that it's exactly true.

"It's really is." He said with a hidden smile on his face. Mako couldn't realize it since she was still busy surviving from the big surprise her "friend" just gave her.

"Of couse it is, I don't have to spend money for texting today. What a release." She smiled playfully.

"Same here. I'm broke. I think I should wake up early more often."

Mako couldn't help herself laughing at his oh-so-serious face. "Totally agree."

It had been almost a week after the first time they sat side by side on bus like that, this time they were closer, much closer.

* * *

"What did you buy for Takeru, Kotoha?" Kaoru asked when the group of three baking a cake in their Cooking club.

"Buy what for Takeru?" Kotoha gave her friend a puzzled look, so did Mako.

"Pesent..." Karou narrowed her eyes scanning Kotoha's blank one "For his birthday?"

"Today is Takeru birthday?" Mako blurted out.

Kotoha clapped her hands finally got the point. "Right, today is Takeru birthday. I totally forgot. I haven't bought anything yet."

"Then what did you want us to make a cake for?" Kaoru thought Mako's reaction was quite unusual but she decided to drop it there and scolded her other friend instead.

"Chiaki and I talked about cake yesterday, so…" Kotoha glanced another way.

Kaoru and Mako looked at each other smiling mischievously. They knocked Kotoha head.

The girls's laughing rang in the air adding more energy to the happy atmosphere surrounding them.

* * *

Mako felt quite regretted that she rejected Takeru invitation the night before. But she already said no, she couldn't take it back and she also had a part-time job to do.

However, she couldn't let herself miss saying "Happy Birthday" to her crush so she called Brown to tell him she would be 30 minutes late.

When she told Kotoha and Kaoru that she would go with them to Kendo Club, they were very surprised. She told them Brown had something important to do so she would be free for 30 minutes. _Sorry cousin._ She stuck her tongue out secretly.

* * *

**Bomp**

"Awk" Takeru rubbed his head.

"Taker-chan, are you aright?" Genta jumped on his foot. He knew he's good but he couldn't imagine that the group leader couldn't avoid his simplest attack.

"I'm okay." Takeru said but his eyes weren't looking at Genta.

"What are you looking at?... Ooh, isn't that Shiraishi-san?" Genta glanced back at Takeru after checking the direction his friend eyeing at. Takeru nodded slowly.

They walked to the direction where Mako, Kaoru, Kotoha and others were chatting.

"Hello." They greeted.

"Hi." She smiled and greeted back.

"What are you doing here, Shiraishi-san?" Genta asked her.

"What? I can't be here?" She smirked playfully.

"No, I didn't mean that. Hahaha." He laughed.

"I have some free time so I pay a visit. By the way, you all can call me Mako." She turned to Genta and then Ryusuke.

"You can call me Ryu, too. And you can call Genta 'idiot'." Ryusuke grinned broadly.

Genta immediately attacked him, making his revenge.

"Takeru, the girls made a cake for you." Chiaki looked at the cake hungrily.

"Really? That's so nice." Takeru finally could take his eyes off Mako when he heard his named called out.

"About that, Happy Birthday. Sorry, I just knew about that haft hour ago so I didn't have any present for you"

"Thanks, Mako. You don't h…", Takeru couldn't finish his sentence, someone pulled him away.

"Takeru-senpai. Can we have a minute?" A group of girls was smiling at him. He looked at Mako and saw her nodded.

"Okay…" He said.

That group's "a minute" turned out to be much more than one minute. Mako glanced at them once in a while. Although she was smiling, talking and joking with others but inside, she felt really annoyed. These girls were giggling, flirting and even linking their hands around his. The most annoying part is that even when she had to left, they still kept on talking and talking. Mako couldn't say goodbye.

She pouted all the way home. But in the end, she hit her head. _Who do I think I am? Why he have to pay attention to me? I'm just his… new friend._

_But…_

_I want to be more than that. _


End file.
